Rebel
by JapaneseClute
Summary: The life of a Reboot was not meant to be happy. HARC makes sure of that. When Hikaru catches word that HARC is thriving in America he knows that he must go fight with the rebelling reboots. But on the battle field he meets one new reboot that catches attention. Who is this new reboot, and what makes him different? Sequel to Reboot.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first installment of Rebel. Sequel to Reboot. Are we ready, because I'm excited to be writing this. I'm glad to continue the storyline, please enjoy.**

**DISCAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's P.o.v.**

I opened my eyes a little bit. The morning light creeped through the window. I rolled over. I didn't want to get up today, or anyother day. I pulled a pillow over my head. It's been over a week since I lost Kaoru. I hadn't gotten up much since it happened.

"Hikaru," The voice of 46 called from outside the door. I laid still not answering. I heard the door creek open.

"46, please. I need time," I tell him.

"Hikaru you need to get out of bed," 46 said. I groaned. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, you have a life to lead. I've also recieved interesting word from the America's," 46 tells me. I sit up quickly.

"What word?" I ask with curiousity.

"HARC is thriving there. There's a war between HARC and rebelling reboots going on there. If you really aren't keen on returning to school, maybe we should go fight againist HARC," He says. I frown. It was true that I wanted revenge againist HARC. I thought they had been arrested, but news that HARC is in the America's could perhaps offer me the closure I require. I knew that 46 also wanted revenge on them, even if he didn't say so. I looked into 46's eyes.

"I think we're going to America," I tell him making a split decision. He smiles. After being brainwashed by HARC, part of the orders in 46's chip was to freak me out by saying he was a 146. After talking to him afterwards, he confirms that he is only a 46 and that he wasn't sure what the point of them saying he was a 146 was.

"I figured you'd say that," He said. I smiled slightly.

"I've wanted to kick their HARC asses, but even more so now then ever," I told him.

"I'm going to get ready to go to school today. Long shot, but care to tag along?" 46 asked me. I made a face. I didn't really have anyone there I particuarly cared for. By now I think everyone in Japan knew that the 'dead' twin Hikaru had returned home to witness the death of his brother Kaoru. There were conspiracy theories that it had been me responsible. However, everyone knew that was untrue. Everyone as in law enforcement.

"I guess I could," I sigh. Before I left maybe I should appear in public to make myself look less suspicious. Or maybe I could appear as Issac. I stand up immdiately feeling dizzy.

"Dude, you should eat breakfast first," He tells me. I nodd. I walk over to the closet and retrieve one of Kaoru's old uniforms. I motion for 46 to leave, and once he does I change. I then head down stairs for breakfast. 46 and my mother are at the table.

"Hikaru you're going to school?" She asked smiling. I nodd a little bit. I was obviously less thrilled.

"I'm not so excited," I tell her. 46 glares at me. My mother has been upset over Kaoru's death as well, and he had been trying to cheer us both up. She sighed.

"I'm still glad you're going," I smile a little.

"We should head out. Thanks mom," I say grabbing Kaoru's school stuff. 46 follows me. Going to school was a bad decision on my part. Every room I entered everyone got quiet and stared at me. I had to calm myself down on multiple occasions, so my reboot form didn't join this party. Even the host club members Kaoru's bestfriends avoided me. I sighed. It was the last class of the day. The last bell rang, and everyone exited the room to go home.

I sat still at my desk, defeated. There was one other person in the room. I didn't need to look at them to tell who it was.

"So, are you afraid of me too?" I ask.

"Well, it doesn't look like things are in your favor. God Hikaru, your brother is dead. You appear out of no where and Kaoru dies. You look pretty suspicious. I don't know what I believe," They answered.

"I can honestly tell you, that I am not responsible for Kaoru's death," I say solemnly.

"Then who is?" The answer came quick. I frowned. I looked at the only other person in the room.

"My twin brother is dead, and every person wants to blame me for his death. That hardly seems fair. Am I not noticably upset? Do my feelings matter to no one? I didn't do it. The police know who did. They've said that. So how is it fair to blame my brothers death on me?" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I believe you,"Came the reply. They walked past me.

"Haruhi?" I said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks." She left. I sighed. I stood and walked out. 46 was waiting for me in the car. I slid in without saying anything.

"How was it?" He asked. Though I know he knew the answer.

"Bad," I said simply. He frowned. School was his thing. Not mine.

"I take it you won't go tomorrow?" He asked. I shook my head no. It was a big fat no. He sighed.

"America?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow," He said. I smiled. And that is how I found myself on a plane to America. To take out HARC once and for all.

* * *

Review for more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So there will be appearances fro a few of the real Reboot characters, but you guys will love them! :)**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's P.o.v.**

The flight to America was a long one. Everything crossed my mind on the way there. I thought about HARC and how they killed my brother. I thought about my mother. My mother whom was reluctant to let me travel. She had just gotten me back. I didn't tell her that there was a chance I wouldn't be returning. I wondered if 46 thought about not returning. I looked at 46. He was looking absently out the window. I frowned. I knew that he knew chances of both of our returns were slim.

"Kazukiyo?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He replied looking at me.

"If something happens to me, I want you to make sure that HARC is destroyed," I tell him. He frowns.

"I will. We're going to destroy HARC and go home," He tells me. I smile that's wishful thinking.

"There are quite a few reserves. HARC is going to put up a good fight. If I die it'll be avenging Kaoru," I tell him. He smiles.

"I wouldn't expect you to go out any other way," He tells me. That does nothing for my nerves. I sigh. We would be landing soon. I closed my eyes. It was time to focus. The plane touched down around eight pm. I inhaled deeply. 46 and I retrieved our bags, which were just backpacks full of clothes. We travel lightly. I hand him a pair of sun glasses, so people can't see his unnaturally colored eyes. Humans in the US were afraid of Reboots, and HARC. We walk out into the open.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah let's do it," He says offering a slight smile. We walk into the city of Austin, Texas. We were looking for two humans that 46 had collaberated with. Tony and Desmond are humans that are helping the Reboots allegedly. I sigh.

"46, where are these guys supposed to be?" I ask him. He shrugs. Then he points to a little run down shack looking place.

"There," He says walking towards it. I stare at it questioningly. Then I follow him. He knocks on the door. A man comes to it. He has dark brown hair, and his face is aged with stress. He stands a little taller then 46, but not as tall as myself.

"Are you Kazukiyo?" He asks. 46 nodds lifting his sleeve so his barcode is visible.

"I'm Hikaru," I say when his gaze moves to me.

"Are you a rebelling human?" He asks. I chuckle.

"Yeah," I say not giving myself away as a reboot just yet. 46 looks at me questioning me. I stare at him sternly.

"Come on in," Tony says opening the door. Once inside 46 removes his sunglasses. Tony closes the door behind us. We follow him into the kitchen where there's a human and another reboot. This reboot is female. She's short, and blonde with piercing blue eyes. Her eyes lock with mine and we don't break eyecontact.

"Who are they?" She asked. 46 steps forward.

"Kazukiyo 46," He says offering a hand to shake. She takes it and looks at me.

"Hikaru," I say.

"You're human," She notes.

"Congratulations," I say sarcasticly.

"I'm Wren 178," She introduces herself. I almost laugh. She's 178 and I'm 187. We're the backwards of eachother.

"Kazukiyo took out the HARC facility in Japan," Tony tells her and the other human.

"I helped," I said in a bit of a pouting tone. In fact I did almost all the work. Wren stares at me in amusement.

"Yeah, he helped a lot," 46 says in a serious tone.

"Anyway, we're here to help take out HARC for good. This seems to be the last place that they're thriving," I say. Wren laughs.

"You should step back and let the reboots handle this. You don't know what you're up againist pretty boy," She says with her eyes narrowing.

"You should let me do what I want," I said annoyed. This girl was doubting me. I wanted to keep my human composure as long as possible, so I could see the humans part in this operation. I menacing growl echoed from deeper within the house.

"What was that?" 46 asked.

"That was Callum 22. At the HARC facility we were imprisoned in he was injected with a series of drugs. They've made him nearly canniblistic. We intend on raiding the Austin reboot facility to to get the curing drug, and to free those reboots," She tells him.

"When?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," She says a little annoyed. I can tell she doesn't like the idea of a human being as involved with this as she is. I nodd.

"Come on. We should all rest for the night. Kazukiyo, Hikaru, follow me. I'll show you where you can sleep," Tony says leading us out of the room. I cast one look back at Wren. She looks upset. I know that look. It's one where you lack hope.

Tony shows us to a small room that we'll share.

"Thanks," 46 tells him. Tony nodds and heads off to a different room. When the clock reads midnight I'm still awake. 46 is snoring. I sigh and let myself out of the room. I make my way out of the house. I need to think. I sigh. I see a figure sitting in the lawn. I squint and make out the figure of Wren. She stares up at the sky.

"Wren," I say softly. She turns fast. "May I join you?" I ask her. She stares at me for a minute before nodding. I sit next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Couldn't sleep," I tell her.

"No, I mean this. Why do you want to help us take down HARC?" She asks. I stare at the ground.

"HARC killed my brother," I whispered.

"Oh," She said. Her eyes softened.

"He was my best friend," I continued. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket, and showed her a picture of the two of us when we were nine. I smiled a little bit.

"You guys were twins?" She asked though the answer was right infront of her.

"HARC was injecting Callum with that stuff, and he isn't himself anymore. We know we can get the medicene at the Austin facility, but Tony wants to proceed with caution. As far as I'm concerned it's taking to long," She said saddly. I stood up and offered her a hand.

"Let's go now then," I smile. She takes my hand.

"Are you sure?" She asks. I nodd.

"Positive," With that Wren and I take off into the night. She leads the way into the middle of Texas.

"Here we are," She says looking at me. This facility isn't gaurded by fences. I assume because it's in the middle of the city.

"Any plan?" I ask. She smiles.

"The best plan," She starts.

"Is no plan," I finish. We smile at eachother. I point at an entrance. We take off towards it sticking to shadows. There were two guards there. We took them out with ease.

"Your fighting skills are pretty good for a human," She whispers. I snort.

"Thanks," I reply. We let ourselves into the facility. We make it about three floors up before we're surrounded by HARC guards.

"Oh my god," Wren whispers. She looks at me and her eyes seem to apologize. We stand back to back. The guards charge in at us. I was surprised. They're unarmed. However the number of them is overwhelming. I break away from them and run down the hall. I feel the familiar tingling in my wrist. I stop and turn smiling. The guards stop charging at me. Even Wren is starring at me. I feel the pain course through my body. I feel the change take place.

The guards gasp and start backing away. I walk towards them slowly. My unnatural yellow eyes never looking away from them. I charge towards them at reboot speed, and soon they're all in a pile at my feet.

"Uhm excuse me. What was that?" Wren whispered yelled.

"I'll explain when we get out of here. Hikaru 187," I extend my hand to her for her to shake.

"187?" She looks shocked.

"Don't look so suprised," I tell her jokingly. I grab her arm and we take off again. The medical floor is the 5th floor.

"Two more floors," Wren says.

"You get the medicene, I'm going to free these reboots," I tell her.

"Free the reboots?" She whisper yells. I nodd.

"We may not get another chance. Let's free the reboots steal HARC shuttles and take off for now. I'll text 46 and have him get Callum. They can meet us here," I tell her. She nodds. Pulling a piece of crumpled paper out of her pocket.

"This is a map to where the rebelling reboots are camping out. We can head there," She tells me. I pull my phone out and text 46. I recieve a reply within a minute. He was shocked, but I know he'll be here.

"Let's do it. I'll meet you in the medical lab when I'm done," She nodds. We head off in different directions. I pick off a few guards on my way. I make it to the room, and silently hit the button unlocking the doors. I head to the lower floor where Wren is.

"The doors are open. Let's get the reboots and lead them to the shuttles," I tell her. She nodds. We take off quickly opening doors and silently motioning confused reboots to follow us. Luckily the all do. We load them into two shuttles.

"Can anyone drive these?" Wren asks. I nodd at her.

"I'll drive one," I tell her.

"I'll drive the other. Beth 142," A reboot girl steps foreward. We quickly load the shuttles, and pull out slightly. Wren and I are in the lead shuttle. We stop to pick up 46, and a bounded Callum. Callum was hissing and screaming. With them on board we take off.

Wren approaches me.

"Where's Callum?" I ask.

"He's asleep. I gave him medicene," She says sitting next to me in the pilot section of the shuttle. The door falls closed.

"Good," I say. She pulls out the map. She points me in the direction we need to go.

"So explain to me what happened at the facility," Wren says. I sigh.

"Six years ago I was hit by a car. It was of course fatal. I rebooted after 187 minutes not remembering my life. So I became HARC's puppet until Kazukiyo arrived and started telling me about Kaoru. I didn't know at the time Kaoru was my twin. HARC set the two of us on a mission into human realm where I reconnected with Kaoru and my family. The intent was so I'd expose reboots and be elminated. I escaped the facility, took out the HARC hit man and guards. Got the actual leader of that facility arrested, and meant the guy that accidently created the reboot gene. He took me and reversed the affect making me human again. That was when I returned to find Kaoru kidnapped. He was killed by HARC infront of my eyes. It was then I learned I could return to my reboot form when I please," I tell her. She stands up.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. I turned the chair fast hitting the wheel. The shuttle swerved a bit and Wren lost her balance. I jumped up and caught her in my arms. There was a gasp from the door. I let Wren go fast. There was 46 and another reboot there.

"Callum!" Wren exclaimed. She looked at me helplessly. He stormed off.

Something tells me Callum already hates me.

* * *

Review for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru's P.o.v.**

A week ago we arrived at the reboot reserve. Where reboots are planning on taking down HARC. For a week I've spent most of my time with a reboot named Micah 156, and Wren 178. We've been discussing battle plans. I didn't nessecarily agree with Micah though. He had no regards for humans at all. Wren didn't particuarly care for them either. Even though Callum hated me, his opinion was clear. He didn't want to exterminate all humans like Micah. I had to agree with Callum, but I'd never tell him that.

Callum was under the impression that I had tried to put the moves on his girlfriend while he was out of it. Even though Wren and I had both tried telling him otherwise he didn't believe it. He forgave Wren, but he does not like me. He does not like that Wren and I have to spend time together planing. He just does not understand that I'm here for my brother. Not his girlfriend.

46 had made some new friends. Or old friends. He had introduced me to Chika 77, Renge 45, and Addie 39. He said that Chika, and Renge used to attend Ouran with him. I was happy for him. That he was making friends and all, but I felt a little lonely. Despite Wren telling me Callum would get over it if I hung around them, I gave them space. All of Kazukiyo's friends were afraid of me, and Micah really annoyed me. I often had to remind myself that I am only here for one reason, but I still feel lonely.

"Hikaru," I looked up to see 46 walking towards me.

"Hm?" I say looking to him.

"Why are you keeping distance?" He asked.

"I don't belong here Kazukiyo. I don't belong at Ouran as Hikaru, reboots are afraid of me, and I'm just here for Kaoru," I tell him looking at the ground. It was dark out.

"Keep your head up Hikaru. Make some friends. Find a lady," He smiled and nudged my elbow. I chuckled.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically.

"About relationships though... I asked Addie 39 to be my girlfriend," He said quietly. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked feeling like a gossiping kid.

"She said yes," He smiled. I smiled too and patted his back.

"Comgrats man," I say.

"Thanks. Anyway we came here together, so how come I'm the only one with new friends?" He asked.

"Because I don't need friends," I say suddenly showing no emotion.

"Aw, don't reform to old Hikaru," He says. I look at him questioningly.

"You know, Hikaru at HARC. No personality, no friends, just emotionless Hikaru," He said. I punch him playfully.

"Since I'm reforming, do you want me to beat the crap out of you? You know for old times sakes," I say with a charming smile.

"There's the sarcastic funny Hikaru I like," He said. I smiled. Kazukiyo had a good sense of humor. I liked that about him. I was about to answer when there was yell. It was Micah.

"HARC is sending in a wave a rebooted soilders. We need to prepare for battle," He screamed. I nodded at 46. We began to move into the formation that had been discussed through out camp. Stronger reboots in the front, and weaker in the back. We began to march forward. We couldn't afford to battle in camp where all our supplies are.

I lead the group through the forest. My senses are the most heightened. Wren falls in step with me. I sigh.

"You ready fight?" She asks.

"I don't want to fight reboots. I want to fight HARC," I tell her. Everyone in camp knew why I was here. It was no secret. I couldn't see her face through her helmet but I'm sure she was frowning. Every reboot wore a helmet to protect their head. They resembled motorcycle helmets.

Wren and I both stopped directly at the same time. We both heard it. She looked towards me. We both turned and motioned our troops to get down. Wren anf I stood in the front. That was when we saw the enemy troops coming into the small clearing. They were led by one person. He wore a helmet thus hiding his face and eyes. He was dressed in all black. Black skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, a black leather jacket, and, black combat boots. His aura seemed very unsettling to me. Behind him his troops wore camo from helmet to toe.

"I call the guy in the front," I said to Wren. I heard her groan.

"Fine, but I get first dibs next time," She said. I motioned for her to stay in place. I started walking towards the leader of the other troops. He motioned for his troops to stop as he approached me.

"You're on the wrong side," I told him. He moved his head in a cocky fashion. Even though I can't see his face I know the expression.

"No, it is you on the wrong side. HARC is a savior to reboots and I will not let you take them down," He said. His voice had an eeiry ring to it. I narrowed my eyes. He couldn't see it though.

"We do not wish to fight you. HARC is brain washing you. They're using you to gain power. They are nothing without you. They're turning you into soilders. You were not born a soilder. I guarentee your family did not raise you as a soilder," I tried to reason with him.

"I know nothing of my family. They let me die and HARC saved me. That is all I know," He growled.

"Let me help you," I pleaded. I held out my hand.

"Hn. I'd rather die then take help from a traitor," He smacks my hand away. I growl.

"So be it," I say. I turn around fast and yell to my troops. They charge into battle. I turn to the stranger and throw a punch at him. His troops charge into battle. A few reboots flock to his side.

"This one is mine," He says. The other reboots retreat from us. He throws his fist at me, and I duck. He stumbles forward and I kick his leg out from under him. He topples over. I draw my gun from my belt. He rolls over, and is on his feet before I can react. I aim my gun at him, and shoot him in his knee. As he falls down he delievers a hard punch to my stomach. I fall on the ground. He jumps up before I can move and kicks my helmet off. I brace for impact. He hasn't looked at me yet. He's to busy trying get his gun. He aims at me. And slowly lifts his head.

I stare at him with my poker face. I won't give him the satisfaction of my distress. To my suprise he tucks the gun back in his pocket.

"You got lucky," He said sounding distant. He stood. "Retreat!" He yelled sounding slightly spooked. His troops turned and ran back into the brush. Mine stayed put. Everyone was confused. Once the last of his troops escaped he jogged out after them. Wren walked over to me and helped me up.

"What just happened?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea," I tell her. I look into the brush where he disappeared. "Wait here," I tell her. I pull on my helmet and run into the brush. Suspician was correct. The strange reboot was standing there watching.

"Why'd you chase me?" He ask.

"Why'd you spare me?" I ask.

"Because, it was not nessecary to kill someone as weak as you. I could take you down anytime I want. I figured there was a good chance you'd give up," He said sounding confident.

"I'll never give up," I growled.

"Why are you so content on taking HARC down anyway?" He asked.

"HARC unnessecarily killed my human brother. Not that it's your buisness," I say. He leans on a tree.

"You were disobdient," He said coldly.

"How would you know?" I inquire.

"Well you're here the rebels. That screams disobdience," He says. I pull my helmet off so he can see my cold stare.

"Do you even know what it's like to loose a brother?" I almost scream.

"Not that I remember much of my human life, but as a matter a factly I do," He said smugly.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask. He turns his head my way.

"175," He says. He's a high number as well. This is why he remembers a little bit of human life, but not much. As opposed to me, whom remembered nothing.

"Your name," I said simply.

"All in due time 187," He said before bowing slightly and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter was fun to write! :)**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v.**

I toss and turn every night. The stranger from the woods would not leave my mind. There was something about him I couldn't shake. And the fact that he knew who I was meant that HARC was aware that I was here. Which most likely means they know I'm absolutely enraged. I get up and quietly exit my tent. I make my way to where the battle took place. A small clearing. I laid down in the middle and starred at the sky. The stars were breath taking. It's a shame that I haven't seen this before. I smile a little bit. I close my eyes and let myself drift.

"Hikaru," I hear a panicked voice. It was Wren.

"Wren!" I say jumping up quickly. I turned around and there she was. I rubbed my eyes.

"It's HARC, they're flying in on shuttles. We need to get back!" She exclaimed. I nodded and we took off in the direction of camp. When we arrived there everyone was in taking cover. Callum ran up to Wren as soon as we got there.

"Wren! What're you doing with him again?" He asked sounding slightly angry. I looked at Wren.

"Look, Callum, I was sleeping out in the woods. In that clearing. And Wren came to warn me about HARC flying in on shuttles. There's nothing going on between your girlfriend and I," I told him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You know Hikaru I don't know how much I believe that," He growled.

"Callum!" Wren exclaimed.

"Stay away from her Hikaru," He said.

"OK," I said walking away frustrated. I hear Wren protest. I keep walking anyway. HARC aircrafts zip by over head. I run towards my tent to get my helmet. When I re-emerge all the reboots are confused. The air crafts have passed by. My heart stops I hear it. Then I see it. HARC had used the aircrafts to distract us. They had sent their reboot army in and we were surrounded.

"Everyone get ready to fight!" I screamed. All through camp reboots pulled on their helmets ready to fight. I saw the strange one step through the brush. I pulled my gun out and aimed at him. He was wearing all black just like last time I saw him.

"I see you aren't one for warm welcomes," He said in a chilling voice.

"You've no buisness here," I growled.

"Relax I'm not here to fight with you," He said sounding bored.

"What do you want?" I ask. He looked around and stepped towards me.

"So this is rebel home base, huh?" He says amused. I shake my head.

"What do you want?" I say more forcefully this time. He looks back at me.

"To merely converse with you. Why must of have other motives?" He asks. I didn't like his tone.

"Then talk to me," I say cautiously. He chuckles.

"Not here around everyone," He says. He motions for me to follow him into the woods. I turn around. Everyone is starring at me. The younger reboots look scared. We're surrounded. I look back at the stranger.

"If I go,you guys have to leave afterwards. No harm comes to the rebels at all," I say. He nodds.

"Deal, but they stay surrounding your camp to make sure we aren't followed," He says. I pull off my helmet, and direct my gaze towards Micah. He nodds his head at me. I turn towards 46 who doesn't have a helmet and toss him mine. I look towards the reboot and walk towards him. He leads me half a mile out of camp.

"What do you want?" I ask narrowing my eyes. I don't trust him, but I feel like I don't need my helmet. He puts his hands on his helmet as if he's going to remove it, but takes them off quickly.

"Is Addie 39 in your camp?" He asks.

"Why?" I narrow my eyes.

"I have a human friend that asked me to ask the leader, in secret of course. If his daughter made it here," He says innocently.

"Addie is here yes," I say hesitantly.

"Great great," He says.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked him clearly not amused.

"Well, we were supposed to ambush you guys, but I find that pointless. I'm actually not sure how Leb wanted me tofind out if his daughter was here and ambush at the same time," He said. I shake my head this guy likes hearing his own voice.

"So were you going to tell me your name?" I ask him out of nowhere. He stops talking immdiately.

"You mean you really don't know who I am?" He asked me. I growled.

"Quit playing games with me," I said. He shrugged.

"I'll leave you to figure it out," He said simply. I shook my head.

"Are we done here?" I ask.

"Aw, you don't want to talk to me," He whinned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We're on enemy teams need I remind you?" I told him.

"What do you mean teams? This isn't a game. There's reality, and then the fantasy you're living in," He said.

"I took out HARC in Japan for my brother. I'm taking it out here too," I told him.

"What if that isn't what your brother wants?" He asks.

"My brother is dead," I hiss.

"What if he isn't?" He asks again leaning on a tree.

"What are you implying?" I ask him.

"What if your brother rebooted and doesn't want HARC taken down?" He asked.

"That's impossible. I was with my brother when they wrote him off as dead after 4 hours. If he had rebooted after 4 hours that'd put him at almost 240 minutes," I said ignorantly.

"Was your brother's body there when you woke up? What about the funeral? And the fact MOST doctors and police officers are aware of and work with HARC?" He said. I gasped.

"No, the funeral was closed casket. His neck had been slit. He was in no condition for open casket. My little brother is not a reboot," I tell him sternly.

"Ok, Hikaru," He says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Everyoneknows that Hikaru 187 is fighting to avenge Kaoru," He says.

"You're just trying to get to me!" I yell. I turn my back to him.

"Hm. You're right," He says. I turn fast, and before I can react there's a needle in my neck. I fall to the ground, and am engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**I'm going to start rewriting my old stories! :) Review for more of this one please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I've been inactive. My best friend OD'd when I was 800 miles away, and everyone says I saved her by calling someone. I feel like I could've prevented it. Then my mom gets sick, and my grandmothers dog died. It's been a bad week.**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's P.o.v.**

My eyes openly slowly. Immediately I close them again. The light was bright. I groan, and suddenly the events prior to my going unconcious come back to me. I push myself up fast. I was in an HARC cell once again. I pull my fist back and punch the wall.

"Have a nice sleep?" A voice sounds behind me. I turn around slowly.

"Why?" I asked him. To my suprise he was still wearing his helmet.

"Why are you wearing that helmet still? Afraid much?" I sneered.

"Afraid of you harming me? No," He said slowly.

"Then why?" I ask.

"It's better this way," He says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why'd you do this?" I ask.

"Orders. Not every reboot rebels," He says annoyed.

"Do you understand what's going to happen if HARC thrives?" I ask.

"Yeah, human lives at risk. Reboots being used to do jobs and blah blah blah," He says in a bored tone.

"Do you care for no one?" I asked him. He obviously didn't care for the fate of humans or reboots.

"There's one person I care, but that's about it," He says sounding thoughtful.

"I highly doubt that," I tell him with a sour tone. He sighs.

"I'll be back later," He tells me before leaving. I smile when the door closes behind him. Did the honestly believe they were going to be able to contain me? I fish a bobby pin out of my pocket, and carefully place it in lock. I then begin turning it. When I was little, Kaoru and I used to pick locks all around the mansion.

It doesn't take long before the lock turns and the door pops open. I peak my head into the hallway. It's empty, so I slip out into the hall. I'm not sure which way leads me out, so I go left. Bad choice.

I hear foot steps echoing down the corrider. I gulp. Guards. I dive into the room closest to me. If I take down those guards it'll draw to much attention. The room is empty. It is a reboots room. The bed is made neatly, and a sketch book sits open on the bed. I gasp, on the page in the sketch book is myself in reboot and human form. I flip the page. There's a drawing of two of me in reboot form. Two of me in human form on the next page. What is this? I sighed.

I open the dresser drawer. I need to change into clean clothes. I'll stick out even more if I'm wearing my filthy clothes. I look at the clothes in the drawers. All black. Suddenly I had a pretty good idea of whose room I was in. I quickly changed into a black tee shirt and black skinny jeans. I must admit. For a reboot he dresses pretty bad ass. I kick my old clothes under the bed, and re-emerge into the hall.

I pass by a set of guards who pay me no awknowledgement. This is weird to me, but I'm not complaining. A group of reboots see me and give me a nodd and a wave. I stuff my hands in my pockets. Do they think I'm just new here? One of them approached me.

"How is your latest mission?" He asked saying mission sarcastically. I shrug.

"Uh, good," I say unsure. I glance at his barcode. He is a 122.

"Are you ok?" He asks looking into my eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," I say. He looks at my face quizzingly.

"Is it because of 187?" He asked. I nodd.

"Yes," I tell him without hesitation.

"Have you told him who you are yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet," I told him. My confusion was growing. I sigh.

"Hey, I gotta go. I have a new mission," He said. I took this as my que to walk away. I continue wandering looking for a door. Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder. I'm pulled around fast. I gasp.

"Hikaru? What are you doing?" I can't speak though. I'm to busy looking at him. He's dressed in black clothes. His shaggy brown hair is a little messy. His height matches mine. His bright yellow eyes are pools of soft concern.

"K-k-kaoru?" I barely choke out. He looks at me.

"Hikaru, this is dangerous! You aren't supposed to be out here," Kaoru says grabbing my arms and pulling me through the hall. He pulls me back in the room I was in earlier.

"Kaoru," I whisper dazed. A small blush creeps over his face.

"Hi Hikaru," His voice is a strained whisper. I hug him immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. He pulled away.

"Well... It wasn't a good time. You seemed so content with your mission that I just let you be. I was also a little upset," He told me.

"Why were you upset?" I asked quickly.

"I died, and my best friend wasn't there when I woke up. You slept. That's what they had told me. I was upset that you didn't recognize me," He said a little bashful.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" I ask him.

"They were planing on exterminating the rebels, so I convinced them you'd be useful," He said avoiding eyecontact.

"Kaoru! 46 is there!" I almost yelled.

"Class Rep?" He asked a little bit hurt.

"Duh! We need to go!" I tell him. Kaoru nodded and handed me a helmet. Thus I found myself reunited with my twin brother sneaking out of an HARC facility.

* * *

Review for more


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! This has been on hiatus long enough! This chapter is dedicated to my inspiration to pick this story up before the new year. I'm still having a few arguments in my head with the plot, but they will be resolved. Sorry if this chapter is boring. I didn't leave it in a good spot. **

**DISCLAIMER to Ouran**

**QueenofCorsica222, this one is for you! :3**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v**

"Kaoru," I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"How long until they try to exterminate?" I asked. Kaoru stopped and looked at me.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked me. I looked into his eyes.

"46 is my best friend," I tell him sounding hurt. Kaoru smiled a little harshly.

"You may be a 187, but you're so close to being human it makes you weak," He says. I shake my head at him. This was a reboot change in him.

"You were close to 46 as well," I point out.

"He killed me," Kaoru growled.

"He was being manipulated by HARC!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let Kaoru pull the kid that saved me apart.

"That doesn't change anything," Kaoru turned away from me.

"What happened to you? You used to be so compassionate," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, excuse me if I'm not HUMAN anymore because of your best friend," He yelled at me.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked.

"Because you're going to hate me," He whispered.

"What?" I looked at him. He turned back and faced me.

"I was just a distraction in this plan. You can't save the rebels. They've been exterminated," He told me. I turned and I ran in the direction of the rebel camp. As fast as my legs could carry me. Kaoru didn't follow me. It was probably another trap. I forced myself to run faster. All I could focus on was 46. As I near rebel camp all is quiet. I burst into what used to be the camp. There was nothing. I dropped to my knees and looked around rapidly. Searching for a sign of life. A stick cracks in the woods behind me. I jump up ready to see Kaoru, but instead I see Wren.

"Wren!" I call. She's searching my face cautiously.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to sound strong, but I could tell she was weak.

"I'm Hikaru," I tell her as I rise and make my way to her.

"I meant why," She said stepping backwards away from me.

"Why what? Wren, what happened?" I asked her. She looked at the ground and hesitated.

"Why'd you betray us?" She sounded hurt. I reached out to her.

"I didn't," I whisper. Her gaze meets mine and I freeze. She lunges foreward, and knocks me off my feet. Next thing I know, she's cuffing my hands with handcuffs I didn't know she had. Without saying a word she pulls me off the ground and drags me through the woods. We stop about a mile away.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this," She says before pushing me through the brush. I gaze around. It's everyone from the rebel camp and they all have angry expressions when they see me. I feel hopeless because I don't know what's going on. Micah steps towards me.

"Good work Wren," He says loudly. Everyone is silent.

"Micah, what's going on?" I ask and struggle a little bit.

"We were foolish for trusting you. We were almost exterminated because of you!" He yelled angerily. I gasped. Kaoru must've posed as me when I was out, but how long was I unconsious. "You knew we wanted to move locations, but you convinced us not too. Your plan would've worked if Callum 22 hadn't followed you the day of the extermination and heard your plans," Micah continued. I looked at him.

"That wasn't me," I yelled. Micah snorted.

"You expect me to believe that?" He asked. No one else reacted. My eyes landed on 46 whom stood blank faced among the rest of them.

"It wasn't me," I try again my eyes solely resting on 46.

"Prepare him for execution," Micah said. Wren grabbed the chains of my hand cuffs and began to pull me forward.

"Wren," I said softly. She was my last hope. She didn't answer. "Wren, please," I try again.

"Hikaru, I you made your choices and I can't help you," She said with that pissy tone she had when we met. I'm pushed down. Two reboots secure my hands and tie them to two wooden posts about 50 feet away from eachother. One reboot plants a kick firmly into me back and I find my forhead on a rock. A sudden realization hits me. They're going to bash my head in. I hear someone approach and stop infront of the rock.

"It wasn't me," I say softly knowing that with reboot hearing they can hear me.

"Who was it then?" It was Callum. There was no use in trying to sway Callum. He already hates me.

"I have a twin," I tell him even though he knows.

"You told us yourself that your twin is dead," He growls. He clearly wasn't buying it.

"That was before I knew he rebooted," I said saddly. I'd almost rather have my head bashed in here then have to have my heart broken by reboot Kaoru again. A wave of sadness washes over me. Human emotion flows in my veins. I know I'm returning to human form.

"What did you just do?" Callum asks. I can tell we were alone where ever we are. I sigh.

"My reboot gene is semi dormant. I go back and forth," I explain briefly. My human arms hurt from being stretched.

"I've never heard of that," Callum said in a confused tone. I sigh.

"Callum, if you're going to bash my head in do it. However, I need you to promise me you'll find my brother Kaoru. He looks exactly like my reboot form. You need to not trust him no matter what he says, and you need to end him. But before you do that tell him that I'm sorry," I say quietly. Callum is silent.

"You really didn't do it did you?" He asks finally.

"I didn't," I tell him sounding and feeling defeated.

"I can't believe I believe you," He whispers.

"Do you?" I ask half empty.

"Yeah," He replies. He unties me from the wooden posts and helps me up.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"I still don't like you. I just don't believe in wrongful death," He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to where everyone is. "It wasn't him," Callum said. I hear Wren gasp and run to Callum's side.

"How do you know?" Micah demanded. Whispers broke out among the crowds of reboots asking why I was human suddenly. Micah hushed them.

"I have a twin brother. The reboot that called me out to talk to him was Kaoru. Kaoru knocked me out and switched places with me. He's working with HARC. Also, I have a semi dormant reboot gene. It enables me to switch back and forth," I tell them. I look at 46. He approaches me and takes me arm. He flips it over and looks at my barcode. He hugs me. I hug him back.

"Kaoru rebooted?" 46 asks breaking our hug.

"Yeah, but he isn't like Kaoru anymore. He's lying, sneaky, and deceptive," I say saddly.

"Hm, nice to know you think so highly of me brother dear," The voice of my brother rings out from behind everyone. I gasp, and look at him. There he was out in the open with no helmet.

"What are you doing here?" I growl.

"Just making sure you haven't gotten into trouble. Am I not allowed to check on you?" He chuckles.

"You betrayed me," I growled. I feel my transformation begin to take place and I charge him. We engage into a full out fight. He has HARC reboot soldiers with him, yet they do nothing. The rebels do nothing. I realize neither side can tell who their leader is because we're identical.

* * *

Poor Kaoru! What side is he on? Do I even know? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated this story... Heh heh. Honestly, I think I know where it's going but my creative opinion keeps changing it and all the ideas are totally mixed and blurry in my head. I want to continue this. I've considered rewriting Reboot and thus Rewriting this as well. Trust me, I'm not going to let this die. I just need to get my mind together again. It will come. If you have ideas pm me! I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

**Hikaru's pov**

I threw my brother on the ground. He quickly rolled over, and tried to get up. I slammed my foot into his stomach. I held him down, and just stared at him. He stared back at me as if he was searching my face for something. I was breathing heavy. Now that he's made me angry and fueled my fire I'm hitting my reboot potential. Fighting with the strength of a 187. I breathed in deeply. I looked into the woods where HARC soldiers stood trying to figure out which one of us had triumphed.

"Go. I'll be handling him," I growled at them. Without questioning me they took off back towards their facility. I think I scared them. I turned towards the rebels. They each took a battle ready stance not sure wether I'm Hikaru or Kaoru.

"Who are you?" Micah asked me. I held up my arm showing my barcode.

"I am Hikaru, and I take Kaoru as my prisoner," I tell the rebels. I move my foot and pull Kaoru up off the ground. I keep a tight grip on his wrist and I drag him to wear they had me chained up ready to be executed. I chain him so he can not escape, and then I sit. I sit and I stare into his bright yellow eyes. He has not uttered a word since our fight. I smiled if reboot Kaoru was like human Kaoru this silence means his walls are about to tumble down. He remains quiet and though I find it frustrating, I have all the time in the world.

"I can't do it," Kaoru whispers to me looking at the ground.

"Can't do what?" I ask him guard raised. He sighs.

"I can't remember anything," He said looking me in the eyes. I gasp.

"But you know things," I say quietly.

"I know how I died. HARC informed me of that. I knew I had a brother. I over heard some guards saying I look just like you when I reawoke. I didn't know that I'd meet you. That is why I took mercy on you when we had our first battle. Once HARC discovered that you were here they decided to play me to your weakness. They knew you'd listen to me, and they thought I would kill you. That is what I was trained for. But how could I? How was I supposed to kill you? I have no memories. The only thing to tie me to anything before rebooting is you, but when I awoke HARC was all I had. I couldn't betray them. I just don't know," He told me saddly. I looked at him. Everything was starting to fall into place. I knew that Kaoru wouldn't in his right mind hurt me, and he knew it as well because he didn't kill me.

"It doesn't have to be this way," I tell him. I reach out and place my hand on his shoudler. He closes his eyes.

"But it does," He said softly.

"You don't want this," I tell him.

"I know, but it is what I trained to do. Ever since I woke up I only had HARC,"He says softly.

"Not anymore Kaoru. We can leave, it can just be us," I tell him.

"That sounds nice, but I don't know you," His rejection hit me hard. I understood his caution. I had been cautious with everyone when I had awoken as well. I held his gaze. I didn't know what to say that could make this better. I didn't know that anything would make this better.

"Do you know yourself Kao?" I asked him in an attempt to tap into his emotion. The look in his eyes said no.

"I do not," His voice was barely there as if he were ashamed.

"Well, you were Kaoru Hitachiin. Son of Yuzuha and brother of Hikaru Hitachiin. You were gentle and rational. You were passive, but you enjoyed mischief. We didn't have many friends when I was alive with you, but you made some amazing friends with the host club. With me. So many people adore you Kao. You were born a gentle soul, not a soilder. This isn't you," I try. He sits silently pondering my words.

"No Hikaru, that isn't me. Not anymore," He sighed. I stared at him in awe. He was someone else entirely.

"Kaoru, I-" I started. He held up his hand.

"Hikaru, let me go. The only thing between us is an insignificant past and an identical face. That's all we are now," He said without emotion on his face.

"We're brothers," I said quietly.

"That's just a title," He said avoiding my gaze.

"We loved eachother," I said softly.

"Love is weakness and you are nothing to me," He growled starting to sound hostile.

"No, you don't have to know or like me Kaoru, but you're my prisoner now. Without you in the way, we can take HARC out much easier," I tell him before I storm away. It was no secret that I have a bad temper and Kaoru just pissed me off.

* * *

**Ok, so don't kill me. The truth about Kaoru is finally out. Weren't you wondering why he was acting so oddly? This is why, he's like Hikaru was in Reboot, he hardly remembers anything. Poor Hikaru just got his heart broken by our mysterious Kaoru. Do you think Kaoru will make a rebound? Or die on HARCs side? **

**Review for more!**


End file.
